Weapons
If under the "Upgrades" tab no information was given, then the weapon will just use the regular Titanite Reinforcement path. Daggers Dagger Parrying Dagger Engraved Dagger Mail Breaker Harpe Bandit’s Knife Rotten Ghru Dagger Kris Blade Corvian Greatknife Murky Hand Scythe Needle of Eternal Agony Sage's Stiletto Firelink Dagger Handmaid’s Dagger Scholar’s Candlestick Aquamarine Dagger Tailbone Short Sword Brigand Twindaggers Blades of Mercy Straight Swords Shortsword Long Sword Broadsword Broken Straight Sword Astora Straight Sword Lothric Knight Sword Balder Side Sword Barbed Straight Sword Firelink Sword Hallowed Sword Dark Sword Moonlight Sword Cleric’s Candlestick Irithyll Straight Sword Lothric Candlestick Anri’s Straight Sword Sunlight Straight Sword Drake Sword Morion Blade Ringed Knight Straight Sword Lothric’s Holy Sword Smouldering Blade Fume Sword Crystal Straight Sword Blueblood Sword Rune Sword Silver Knight Straight Sword Black Dragon Sword Gotthard Twinswords Valorheart Greatswords Bastard Sword Claymore Flamberge Drakeblood Greatsword Executioner’s Greatsword Drangleic GreatswordHallowed Greatsword Sunlight Greatsword Holy Moonlight Greatsword Stone Greatsword Man Serpent Greatsword Black Knight Sword Onyx Blade Hollowslayer Greatsword Wolnir’s Holy Sword Greatsword of Judgment Storm Ruler Wolf Knight’s Greatsword Moonlight Greatsword Firelink Greatsword Twin Princes’ Greatsword Gael’s Greatsword Sword of Avowal Irithyll Greatsword Morion Great Blade Spiral Greatsword Abyss Greatsword Great Lord Greatsword Greatsword of Artorias Black Dragon Greatsword Obsidian Greatsword Ultra Greatswords Zweihander Greatsword Astora Greatsword Pursuer’s Ultra Greatsword Lothric Knight Greatsword Cathedral Knight Greatsword Meat Cleaver Marvelous Zweihander Black Knight Greatsword Fume Ultra Greatsword Dragon Bone Smasher Abyssal Blade Profaned Greatsword Lorian’s Greatsword Ringed Knight Paired Greatswords Farron Greatsword Demon's Machete Dragon Greatsword Dark Greatsword Curved Swords Scimitar Falchion Shotel Carthus Curved Sword Carthus Shotel Rotten Ghru Curved Sword Painting Guardian’s Curved Sword Follower Sabre Pontiff Knight Curved Sword Crescent Moon Sword Storm Curved Sword Demon’s Scar Machete Beast Cutter Beasthunter Saif Blind Burial Blade Nil Blade Quelaag's Fury Sword Sellsword Twinblades Warden Twinblades Dancer’s Enchanted Swords Ciaran’s Tracers Curved Greatswords Murakumo Carthus Curved Greatsword Server Pontiff Knight Greatsword Exile Greatsword Harald Curved Greatsword Old Wolf Curved Sword Gravelord Sword Piercing Swords Velka’s Rapier Rapier Estoc Ricard’s Rapier Irithyll Rapier Firelink Rapier Bone Rapier Penetrating Sword Crystal Sage’s Rapier Crow Quills Katanas Uchigatana Washing Pole Black Blade Bloodlust Chaos Blade Darkdrift Makoto Frayed Blade Onikiri and Ubadachi Chikage Axes Hand Axe Thrall Axe Battle Axe Brigand Axe Dragonslayer’s Axe Guillotine Axe Millwood Battle Axe Man Serpent Hatchet Butcher Knife Eleonora Demon’s Axe Winged Knight Twinaxes Greataxes Greataxe Great Machete Dozer Axe Black Knight Greataxe Demon King’s Greataxe Demon's Great Axe Dragonslayer Greataxe Yhorm’s Great Machete Golem Axe Black Dragon Greataxe Dragon King Greataxe Earth Seeker Missionary Axe Hammers Club Reinforced Club Mace Morning Star Warpick Blacksmith Hammer Hammer of the Great Tree Heysel Pick Tailbone Club Writhing Hammer Drang Hammers Irithyll Mace Boom Hammer Sanguinus Tonitrus Irithyll Warpick Wooden Mallet Great Hammers Large Club Great Club Great Mace Spiked Mace Pickaxe Great Wooden Hammer Gargoyle Flame Hammer Morne’s Great Hammer Church Pick Grant Smough’s Great Hammer Quakestone Hammer Ledo’s Great Hammer Vordt’s Great Hammer Kirkhammer Old King’s Great Hammer Smelter Hammer Dragon Tooth Bloodletter Greatwood Club Locust Arm Bramd Demon's Great Hammer Spears and Pikes Spear Winged Spear Partizan Rotten Ghru Spear Four-Pronged Plow Saint Bident Follower Javelin Channeler's Trident Silver Knight Spear Istarelle Scraping Spear Gargoyle Flame Spear Branding Iron Yorshka’s Spear Dragonslayer Spear Golden Ritual Spear Tailbone Spear Arstor’s Spear Dragonslayer Swordspear Drang Twinspears Twinspears of the Forlorn Pike Greatlance Lothric Knight Long Spear Lothric War Banner Ringed Knight Spear Firelink Spear Irithyll Lance Demon's Spear Titanite Catch Pole Moonlight Butterfly Horn Phosophrescent Pole Halberds Halberd Red Hilted Halberd Lucerne Bardiche Crescent Axe Hunter Axe Winged Knight Halberd Splitleaf Glaive Gundyr’s Halberd Black Knight Glaive Giant's Halberd Crucifix of the Mad King Immolation Tinder Ancient Dragon Halberd Reapers Lothric’s Scythe Great Scythe Great Corvian Scythe Pontiff Knight Great Scythe Friede’s Great Scythe Burial Scythe Priscilla's Scythe Whips Whip Notched Whip Spotted Whip Witch’s Locks Rose of Ariandel Fists and Claws Caestus Demon’s Fist Drake Fist Dragon Bone Fist Hands of God Dark Hand Censuring Palm Claw Manikin Claws Crow Talons Battlestaves Quarterstaff Corvian Longstaff Witchtree Limb Murky Warstaff Longstaff of Rosaria Staff of Serpents Archdeacon’s Longstaff Heretic’s Warstaff Witch’s Staff Bows Short Bow Composite Bow Longbow Black Bow of Pharis Flynn’s Bow White Birch Bow Dragonrider Bow Darkmoon Longbow Greatbows Dragonslayer Greatbow Onislayer Greatbow Millwood Greatbow Crossbows Birch Crossbow Oak Crossbow Sniper Crossbow Arbalest Knight’s Crossbow Avelyn Repeating Crossbow Non-categorized Torch